


Picture of Your Son

by paintedbluerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bato adopts Zuko, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda gets a picture of Zuko, It might be a wanted picture though, Uncle Bato thinks it’s funny, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Inspired by At The End Of His Rope, Hakoda is missing a picture of his newly adopted son. Uncle Bato finds a way to rectify that.Fluff and adorableness.
Relationships: Bato & Hakoda (Avatar), Bato & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Water Tribe & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 251





	Picture of Your Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Chronic_Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronic_Cryptid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the End of His Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257275) by [The_Chronic_Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronic_Cryptid/pseuds/The_Chronic_Cryptid). 



> I kinda had this idea and thought it was cute and fluffy. A little bit of seriousness but mostly fluffy.

Bato hadn’t intended on finding it, but he did. It was glaring him in the face as if to say “take me!” Sure, he’d have to cut half of it off, but it would work for now. He chuckled to himself thinking of how pleased Hakoda would be. Maybe pleased wasn’t the right word for it, but that’s what Bato chose.

“What you got there Bato?” Bato turned to see Podan walking up to him, his arms full with purchases.

Bato tilted the paper so Podan could see. “Our Chief is missing a picture of his new son. This would work perfectly.” Both Podan and Bato shared a laugh at the expense of their Chief. The Chief that somehow adopted their Fire Ferret prisoner even though said prisoner didn’t believe he wasn’t a prisoner.

“Hakoda is never going to let you off the ship by yourself again.” Podan shook his head. “You may want to get rid of the bottom half though.”

Bato grimaced as he reread the bottom. He wasn’t sure he should even show that to Hakoda. Some things better left unsaid. “Of course.” Bato ripped the poster in half and pocketed the bottom. Perhaps he would share with Hakoda about his new son. Perhaps he would keep that confidential. “Come on, let’s get back before my nephew does. I need to surprise them.”

Podan rolled his eyes. “How come everyone has decided to adopt him but only you and Chief are Uncle and Father? What about the rest of us? Don’t we get a say?”

Bato glared at the other man. How dare he try to take his position as Uncle to the Fire Ferret. He was the only one to be called Uncle. Well, him and his actual Uncle. “I called dibs.”

“That... that is not how it works!” The other man sputtered. Bato chuckled as he ran ahead, leaving Podan standing there in the middle of the market with his mouth open.

~~~~

When Hakoda and Zuko arrived back in his room, Hakoda became very suspicious. Bato and Podan were in his room acting like they were hiding something. “Bato. Podan.” Hakoda greeted the both of them, Bato sitting at Hakoda’s desk and Podan laying against Hakoda’s bed. “What did you do?”

“Why is it you think we did something?” Bato asked but did not look at Hakoda. Which meant he did something. 

“The first time you watched Zuko, he sprained his ankle.” Hakoda narrowed his eyes at his second. Podan snickered at the accusation.

“You are never going to let that go, are you?” Bato rolled his eyes. 

“No. I-“

“Why is there a picture of me on your wall?” Zuko interrupted, which caused Podan and Bato to chuckle. Hakoda walked over to the wall where Zuko stood and sure enough, next to the pictures of Katara and Sokka was one of Zuko. Although this one appeared to be from a wanted poster.

“We thought your father might like pictures of all three of his kids.” Bato smiled. 

“But... I... He’s...” Zuko stumbled over his words and looked between the three of them. “He’s not my father.” Zuko finally mumbled.

“Sure he is.” Bato placed his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Just like I’m your Uncle.”

“But you aren’t my Uncle.”

“And Podan can be your cousin.” Bato plowed on as if Zuko didn’t speak. Podan, newly named cousin, let out a cheer.

“Yes! Hear that Zuko? We’re cousins!” Podan grabbed Zuko and led him to the door. “Come on, let’s go brag to everyone!”

The voices echoed throughout the hallway and Hakoda found himself chuckling at Zuko’s protests. Zuko should have learned by now, he was adopted into this family. There was no way out of it. “A wanted poster?” Hakoda turned to Bato who just shrugged. 

“I saw it and knew you should have it.”

Hakoda shook his head. “You never cease to surprise me.” He took another look at the poster. It was a good drawing of his boy. The features looked the same, which considering some wanted posters, he was glad to see. The bottom of it was ripped off and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. “The rest of it?”

Bato looked away and sighed. It must have been bad. Bato pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it over. The wanted poster had Zuko’s name, his rank, his crimes-treason and violating terms of banishment-and called for his death. No “wanted dead or alive” or possibility of remaining alive. He was wanted dead. It was a good thing Hakoda claimed him as his son.

“No one is killing my son.” Hakoda said, taking the paper and letting it catch on fire from the candle burning on his desk.

“I think they’d have to go through his Uncle first.” Bato smirked.

“And his many, many cousins too?” Hakoda raised an eyebrow and got a shrug in return. A quack sounded and Hakoda was reminded of another in his room. “And apparently Noren, the mighty turtleduck, will fight as well.” A quack sounded, seeming to agree with Hakoda which led to Bato and Hakoda laughing together with a turtleduck quacking. 


End file.
